


In which, only his eyes can see.

by RandomlySane



Series: Deceit and Corruption [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A goddess is 'almost' prettier than mom, Academy days, Angst, Boruto can see Madara and Kaguya, Boruto isn't doing so well, Boruto loves his mom and sister, Byakugan, Gen, Ghosts, He just wants his dad to come back, Jogan - Freeform, Kaguya hates everything, Madara is trying to be an okay person but fails, Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Chuunin Exams, This is part of a series, What is this?, almost, plus dad, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: They appear in his sight irregularly, but still… Boruto could always hear and feel them in the back of his mind, Kaguya hating his dad and the world’s inhabitants whereas the man, he would later find out to be Madara Uchiha, is far too judgemental.(Or, Boruto is haunted by Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ootsutsuki. It isn't well.)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Boruto, Kaguya Ootsutsuki & Boruto Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha & Boruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Deceit and Corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	In which, only his eyes can see.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two is a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535530) by [Anxiety_Pickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Pickle/pseuds/Anxiety_Pickle). 



He first saw them long after shouting and claiming to his dad and mom that he had the byakugan. The more Boruto remembered how excited he was, so excited that he was running around with some stupid superhero glasses, the more he remembered his dad looking at him as if he was lying.

As if everything Boruto Uzumaki every did was for the attention of a dad who never  _ paid  _ attention.

He wasn’t. Boruto wasn’t lying. 

So, he agreed whole-heartedly to fight against big sis Hanabi just to rub it in dad’s face that he was right. No matter how hard the jonin had beaten him down, Boruto got back up just to prove that he wasn’t lying.

His loud proclaimed byakugan never came. 

It was only when he was alone in his room did he finally see something with his eyes. Obviously, since he failed at proving anything at all to his dad, it had been a good idea at the time to glare at the mirror.

Then he saw them.

It was very clear what he was feeling by the look on his face.

_ It was fear. _

No, he could never understand why he was so afraid. Nor could he ever bring himself to explain what had happened that day.

A woman, one who is almost more beautiful than his mom, with the same eyes as Mom, and a presence more  **_terrifying_ ** than anything he ever felt before.  _ Child with the pure eyes,  _ she said as he tried to cover the fact he wet himself as if he were still little,  _ you remind me of that person.  _

Boruto barely managed to choke out his question. 

_ Kaguya,  _ she called herself,  _ and what is the name of the holder to the pure eyes? _

Boruto told his name.

Kaguya’s face was unreadable, later asking why the son of the hero felt so desperate.

Was that what he felt when he couldn’t prove that he was telling the truth? Desperate?

Having a dad that’s the hero that helped save the world isn’t really spectacular, you know? Naruto is the Seventh Hokage and being Hokage means that he’s a very busy man. Everyone in the village is his family, that’s what Dad always says to explain why he can’t go home just yet. 

_ Everyone is his family. _

So, what does that make him? Himawari? Mom?

Is he just like everyone else to his dad?

That… That isn’t right. He knows his dad, the one who would lift the sky and all its stars when it came to them, and his dad was the one who looked at mom and them as if they were the universe. When did becoming Hokage change that? 

Why?

The other one, a man who’s presence is just as opposing as Kaguya’s, scoffed as if he just read everything raging on his mind.  _ The Hokage, it seems that brat actually managed to become it. It shouldn’t surprise you that the village will come first, it’s only natural after all. All leaders must give up things for the sake of the people they lead.  _

It made him angry.

That’s wrong, it’s different now, Dad didn’t need to give up everything.

_ “Oh yeah!? And who are you to understand?!” _

He laughed.

_ I am one of the founders of this village and understanding what sacrifices must be made for the greater good is a rather simple matter for someone like me.  _

Everything hurts and he doesn’t understand. None of it makes sense and the next thing he knew, is that he woke up. 

[----------------------------------------]

They appear in his sight irregularly, but still… Boruto could always hear and feel them in the back of his mind, Kaguya  _ hating  _ his dad and the world’s inhabitants whereas the man, he would later find out to be Madara Uchiha, is far too judgemental. What was going to do? Run to his parents,  _ again _ , and claim something absurd but true  _ again _ ? No one would ever believe him and if he claims something like this-

Then no one would ever believe him again. 

Boruto had tossed out his clothes and promptly left the house, a stained smile and greeting to Himawari and Mom before running back to school. He continued on, Madara was a talker only to cure his boredom, having already died several times before. Kaguya stalked in the background, only speaking to comment on how people used her chakra in imaginable ways and the change in times.

He hid the fact that he could see them.

Never forgetting the terror he felt when he saw them.

It was only when he found out that Mitsuki was trying to kill Sumire, did he finally turn to them. The last resort, a testament to how young and weak he is that he couldn’t fathom how to stop the two of them.

What was he going to do? Yell about friendship? About how that isn’t what friends do?

It seemed like something childish he would do in the past. Yell until it worked. Perhaps, it was those two, always speaking about the past when they were strong, did he realize that strength is what gave the ability to protect and fight. Not hopeful words about dreams with nothing to back it up.

And it worked.

He talked about friendship with power, not his own, backing it up. 

The fight was quick, his eyes-, the jogan, allowing him to see what others can’t whereas Madara helped him move his body to fight better than he ever did before with jutsu he never knew existed. Kaguya simply told him what the jogan was and that he must do anything if he wishes to save his friends.

Even if it’s those said friends in the way.

Boruto didn’t agree, but he also didn’t disagree.

They helped. That’s all that mattered. Sumire was going back to school and Mitsuki finally agreed with him that friends shouldn’t kill each other. 

The village was safe.

Dad went back to doing his job after the entire mess, but he seemed a bit proud of him. 

Kaguya and Madara seemed… alright. Not as scary as before, Madara even going as far as to teach him some things- Though, the man talks too much about philosophy. 

And that was the start of something incredibly awful.

**[Notes]**

What the heck is this? WHAT THE [F**K] IS THIS [S**T]?! 

I’m just finishing up Naruto and I’m like,  _ ‘Wouldn't it be pretty cool if Boruto met the two major foes that his dad defeated?’ _

Then it turned to this…

T_T ...wut?

(This is going to be a series of one-shots, all in the same Au.)

Tell me what you think in the  **comments** ! 


End file.
